Electrical circuit boards have been utilized in a very wide range of applications for physically and electrically interconnecting various electrical components such as integrated circuits, LEDs, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and the like. Although electrical circuit boards have been widely used, circuit boards may present various drawbacks/disadvantages. Nevertheless, integrated circuit boards have continued to be used in a wide range of applications.